or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternian Empire
Nautical Aristocracy The Nautical Aristocracy generally refers to all seadwellers, though not all seadwellers choose to involve themselves in this political caste. As the elite of the hemospectrum, the aristocracy generally serves as de-facto rulers of imperial territory, and act as executive administrators of their respective holdings (though this is usually in name only; such responsibilities usually fall upon servants). Higher tiers of seadwellers often take leadership positions among the various branches of the troll government (with the exception of the Mirthful Church), while lower tiers act work for the aristocratic branches of the government, often in servitude of the empress (directly or indirectly). While technically higher in the spectrum, lower tiers of seadwellers can at times be the subject of the Mirthful Church's judicial system. Such instances are generally rare (as they spark conflict between the land and seadwellers), but have occurred historically. Officerial Titles Her Imperious Condescension Incumbent: Meenah Peixes Former Title Holders: N/A Also known as the Empress or the Condesce, Her Imperious Condescension is the supreme ruler of Alternia and trollkind. This position has traditionally always been held by a Tyrian blooded troll, the highest and rarest caste possible. When a new tyrian blooded troll is born, they are expected to challenge the current holder of the throne for the right to take their place. While it is technically the duty of the Empress to take care of her lusus Gl'bgolyb to prevent it from uttering the vast glub, this task is often placed upon either a group of seadweller servants or a younger tyrian blood. The Empress is responsible for all final decisions regarding the empire's army and general management, under the advisement of the various Magistricts. She is also the highest echelon of judgement in legal and political disputesm, should she be called upon to make such a decision (this is rarely done). The sole area where the Empress does not have supreme rule is the Mirthful Church, which is administered wholly by the highblood order with minimal outside involvement. While the Empress does technically have the right to breach this agreement should there be sufficient cause, the threat of violent retaliation to such an act and the general needlessness of it has generally deterred the action from taking place. Admiral of the Imperious Navy Incumbent: Current holder of position Former Title Holders: Previous holders of position Information about position High Positions To include... Low Positions Orphaners A group dedicated to killing creatures for the purpose of feeding and caring for the Empress' lusus, Gl'bgolyb. Generally taken up by lower tier seadwellers looking to gain favour with the Empress. Current:'''List '''Former: Cronus Ampora The Mirthful Church The Mirthful Church is the official religious branch of the Alternian political system, as well as the supreme dictator of moral and executive law in the Empire. While these roles are technically separate (the empire has been secular in practice for some time since the beginning of the events of Or8Weaver), historically, the distinction has been functionally irrelevant, as the position of Grand Highblood has generally been the leader of both. The church is composed almost entirely by purple bloods (hence its general association with the landweller leadership), though lower and higher bloods are sometimes accepted on rare occasions. In such events, they almost never occupy a position higher than a steward or administrative servant to a purple blood. The Mirthful Church itself, once among the strongest political forces in the Empire, suffered a rapid decline following a string of failed holy crusades following the death of Grand Highblood Kurloz Makara. In modern times, the church is considered by many to be little more than an eclectic cult. See: Roman Catholic Church, Holy Orders Officerial Titles The Grand Highblood Incumbent: N/A Former Title Holders: Kurloz Makara "His Most Pious of Motherfucking Holy Supplicants, the Grand Highblood" is the supreme leader of the Church as well as the highest political representative of all landwelling castes. These are technically two separate roles, but have historically never been distinguished as such. The position is granted by election from the Order of Palati Magistrict Elders, who decide by process of mystic divination (though generally interpreted by the non-pious as "a bunch of trolls get high in a room and pick someone out at random"). The mystical nature by which the leader is chosen is kept highly secret. As part of the position's duties, any troll may make an official case and appear before the Grand Highblood, usually to plea for some executive action, provided it involve the landwellers (executive decisions between the nautical aristocracy exclusively are handled amongst themselves or by intervention of the Empress), at which point the Highblood must declare a supreme ruling on the subject (a ruling which can only be overturned by an appeal to the Empress). However, due to the notoriously capricious and violently unstable nature of the holders of the position, such an act can often be equally lethal to the troll making the appeal. In more modern times, direct appeals to rulers are extremely rare, and conducted only in the most extreme of cases. Palati Magistricts Not to be confused with the other branches of Magistricts, the Order of Palati Magistrict Elders is the executive leadership of the Mirthful Church, second only to the Grand Highblood in religious authority. They oversee the business of the Church and are responsible for selecting the next Grand Highblood upon the former's death. Historically, these are elder highbloods that have risen through the ranks of the Church. Therefore, it is not uncommon to find magistricts to be powerful practitioners of chucklevoodoo (the existence of which is sometimes denied as superstition or a byproduct of the copious hallucinogens consumed by the order). Current: N/A Former: Unknown Magistrict responsible for Leiren's curse (deceased) Holy Orders Subjugglators The Highblood Subjugglators (Sometimes called the Mirthful Fist) are the Church's dedicated military branch. As opposed to the laughsassins, they are highly public, and often the subject of fame. Known for their willingness to kill and die for their faith without question, they are among the most organised and unrelenting of the Alternian military factions. For this reason, they have often been called upon to perform purges of heretical lands as a form of executive punishment (generally when the task is too great for the legislacerators, or otherwise of a "spiritual" nature, such as the destruction of "demons"). Subjugglator soldiers are said to be equipped with knowledge and weaponry above that of typical military forces specifically to handle esoteric forces. However, they have lost a considerable deal of power and influence since the Crusades. While the larger armies of the past no longer exist (publicly), there exist still a few subjugglators of considerable repute among the empire. Current: N/A Former: N/A Laughsassins The order of laughsassins is a secret (but oft rumored) branch of the Church, and responsible for carrying out the Church's most important orders (generally assassinations of heretics). They are feared among most trolls, rumored to be able to manifest fear in trolls, infiltrate even fortified strongholds, and kill trolls without ever being seen (or that if they are seen, no troll is able to tell the tale, either due to death or selective mutilation to the point where the distinction is largely irrelevant). Their only calling card is usually some form of macabre mutilation of the person they were sent to kill (Glasgow smiles, marionetting, and ironic deaths being the most common, though the most prevalent theme of all is for the victims to be smiling in some fashion). Supposedly, the laughsassins are among the most powerful and most insane groups in the expanded troll armed forces. Aside from legends and conjecture however, nearly nothing is known about them. Current: N/A Former: N/A Chucklevodouists While not technically an order of the Church, chucklevodouists bear note as members of the order capable of performing feats known as "miracles". These miracles are generally vaguely defined (the church itself often claims even mundane things to be miracles), though the title generally falls upon those capable of what most other trolls would call "magic". Scrying, precognition, necromancy, and the ability to place hexes and curses are all common powers attributed to the skill. In some cases, these are trolls that have chosen to practice arts that manifest themselves in a manner akin to mediumship, though in many cases it is the product of an unusually potent manifestation of the fear-based empathic abilities inherent in most purplebloods. The exact nature of chucklevodouism however is very closely guarded. Current: N/A Former: Unknown Magistrict responsible for Leiren's curse (deceased) Servitor Orders Priests Mirthful Priests are lesser authorities of the Mirthful Church, and are generally responsible for representing the Church's beliefs and interests, and carrying out the Church's spiritual will (and calling upon its military will when necessary). There exist many tiers of Priests in the Church, with each presiding over a given territory. While the larger scope of the hierarchy is vast and very detailed, it is also esoteric and not generally understood by those outside of the priesthood itself. As such, the distinctions are generally lost elsewhere. See: Major Orders Current: N/A Former: N/A Acolytes Acolytes, often referred to as the light pumped (in keeping with the whimsical theme of the Church's naming conventions), are Church members in training. Generally, ecclesiastical training is begun early, and trolls are to be sent to the various orders for further specialized training once it is complete. During the initial period, acolytes are expected to perform a pilgrimage, whereupon they are sent to a designated location, where they are expected to demonstrate their faith. This often translates to dealing with heretics in some fashion or tending to a holy site. Depending on the manner in which the acolyte performs their pilgrimage, they are assigned to their role in the clergy. Until their assignment to a position, they are considered on equal grounds of authority as servants, and are generally given minor tasks in service of the Church. Current: Gamzee Makara(?) Former: All members of the Church have at some point been an acolyte Servants Easily the most numerous of the Church's factions, but also the least powerful. These are generally caretakers of the Church's various properties and attendants to other members of the church. Their roles are extremely varied, and generally depend on the master they serve (and thus may range from being a maid to a secretary to a concubine). This is the only position that may be held by a troll of a non-purple caste, as well as any non-troll intelligent being.This is also technically the position held by members of the administrative branch of the government that work in conjunction with the Church, as they are thus placed under the Church's authority. While they may perform relatively important roles (such as book keeping the Church's primary funds), all servants are ultimately below any other position in the Church, and as such may be subject to their discipline (provided the priest in question does not fear that the servant is under personal protection of a much higher authority within the Church). See: Minor Orders Current: N/A Former: N/A The Imperious Army The Imperious Army is generally considered the pride of the Alternian Empire and one of the fiercest militaries in existence. Most trolls assume that service in the military is compulsory, and that one can only get a position in the significantly less dangerous (but also much less prestigious) Administratum through crippling injury or connections. While conscription is not compulsory, there has been little effort to dispel this myth, and even if it were not the Administratum is considered such a shameful alternative that very few trolls would take it by choice. The army is divided into several branches, each with their own set of specialties and responsibilities. Most of these positions have not changed since the formation of the army, and the classic titles such as threshecutioners (infantry), cavalreapers (mounted infantry), and archeradicators (ranged infantry) have remained largely consistent. Some factions hold greater prestige and recognition, particularly among certain castes, though the caste system usually applies to every branch separately. Contrary to the nobility factions however, the Army is one of the locations where a lowblood can conceivably achieve a position of power as an officer, though this requires exceptional skill and tact to be accomplished. The branches are divided as follows: *'Combat:' Branches focusing on direct combat with the enemy **'Threshecutioners:' Frontline infantry **'Archeradicators:' Ranged infantry **'Cavalreapers:' Mounted infantry *'Support:' Branches focusing on providing indirect support in combat situations **'Wreckonnaissassins:' Scouting **'Sapperliminators:' Engineering **'Decimalators:' Communications *'Discipline:' Branches focusing on maintaining the strict regimen of the military **'Ruffiannihilators:' Barracks enforcement **'Enerviscerators:' Demoralisation tactics **'Provostockadiers:' Disciplinary oversight In combat, the Army's tactics make use of the Alternian's massive numbers to overwhelm opponents, usually at significant cost. For this reason, the culture among soldiers is heavily geared towards glory in death, discipline, bloodthirst, and sheer willpower to continue fighting regardless of circumstance. It is very rare to see lowblood veterans, as the military's tactics combined with this attitude usually ensure that they are the first to be sent to the fray and the last to be withdrawn (if at all). Officerial Titles General(s) of the Imperious Army Incumbent: Current holder of position Former Title Holders: Previous holders of position Generals of the Imperious Army (at times called the Militum Magisters) are the military leaders responsible for commanding all ground forces of the Empire in military conflicts according to the will of the Empress. The title of general of the Imperious Army, though traditionally singular, has on many occasions been divided due to the sheer size and partitions of the army, as well as the Empress' penchant for conducting multiple wars at once. Nonetheless, this is usually done by creating lower star General positions for the purpose, with only a single General acting as commander of the army. As the Empress is the actual commander in chief of the army, and the General's task is to act as an advisor and executor of the Empress' will, coupled with the fact that the Admiral of the Fleet oversees most seadweller forces, the position of General is considered among the lower tiers of the highest officials, surpassing only the Magister Officiorum in perceived authority. Like the Magister, any troll may vie for the position, though it is generally held by a landweller (seadwellers instead aim for the position of Admiral). Generals often earn the rank through experience in the field, though high birth is a certain aid in ensuring that they live sufficiently long and have sufficient resources to achieve the position. However, due to the often lethal negative backlash to failed operations, the title is not held for very long by poor strategists. Combat Branches Threshecutioners The threshecutioners are by all accounts the first soldiers seen on the battlefield, and also the first to die. As the front-line soldiers of the land army, they are often used as canon fodder, and thus consist primarily of more lowbloods than any of the other military factions. While the life expectancy of a threshecutioner is extremely low, those that are sufficiently capable can become formidable soldiers, often more fearsome than any of the other soldiers in the army. Elite threshecutioners, the cream of the crop, are rare, but very potent fighters, and are often sent out on special missions no other soldier would even dare face, let alone be capable of accomplishing. Trolls who willfully choose to become threshecutioners are usually either very brave, very stupid, didn't have any other choice, or (most commonly) a combination of all three. Threshecutioners wield a wide variety of weapons, though the majority focus on bladed close quarters combat. This is primarily derived of the fact that lowbloods historically have not had much access to long distance weapons, and that to enemies the sight of a horde of trolls charging firing lines, uncaring of the numbers lost, is generally sufficiently intimidating enough for foreign armies to give up on the spot. The sickle is a staple weapon of the faction due to its popularity as a weapon and agriculture tool, though it has been further solidified by its depictions in modern pop culture. Current:'''List '''Former: List Archeradicators The position of archeradicator is generally considered a noble one, as it is usually only achieved by the elite, due to the rigorous training and physical ability required under normal circumstances. At their weakest, archeradicators are severe annoyances that will make any fight treacherous. At their strongest, they are effective substitutes for siege weaponry, able to devastate entire armies from ranges typical ranged weapons cannot dream of hitting accurately. Bows and longbows are the weapons of choice for these soldiers, though in modern times there has been an increased tolerance for non-traditional and modern ranged weaponry. As per their fighting style, they often have significant musculature, which does not make them very nimble (with the exception of those specially trained for such a purpose), but their sheer strength from holding the strings of their tools for hours on end leave them more than sufficiently equipped to handle a direct attack. However, that same lack in mobility leave them vulnerable to flanking maneuvers, should the enemy be daring and skilled enough to execute them successfully. The archeradicators are fielded mostly by higher bloods, and as such are less prone to varying their tactics from the traditional than the lowblood dominated threshecutioners and the generally low to midblooded cavalreapers. Nonetheless, despite this lack in adaptation they have remained a very strong component of the Empire's forces. Current:'''List '''Former: List Cavalreapers Cavalreapers are the cavalry division of the Alternian ground forces. In the past, these roles were mostly held by soldiers with strong affinity for creatures (or a particular creature) that they would mount and ride into battle. The varying types and pedigrees of mounts meant that the cavalreapers could be quite varied, offering fast and mobile squads on swift steeds, slow but unyielding behemoths, and even aerial bombardments and naval strikes. In almost all cases, these soldiers were considered to be a pedigree above their companions, and were rightly feared in combat. What was unusual for the military was that these trolls were relatively low on the hemospectrum, with brownbloods and greenbloods composing the main force (bluebloods still held the higher commanding positions for the most part) The Summoner's Rebellion saw an end to many of the aspects of the traditional cavalreaper forces, as a cavalreaper commander known as The Summoner turned these forces against the Empire. The reliance on beasts that could be controlled by the lower tiered trolls was found to be a problematic strategy, considering the aforementioned brownblood used his beast mediumship (which, while unusually potent, was not a rare ability among the cavalreaper forces) to turn loyalist cavalreaper's mounts against them and to command animal forces as powerful as dragons. As such, a shift was gradually made towards the use of various modernised combat vehicles instead. This opened the doors of the cavalreaper forces to many trolls that would have otherwise been unsuitable to deal with animals, as well as psionics that could use their powers to operate personal vehicles. Nonetheless, the cavalreaper forces remain a terror on the battlefield now mounted in beasts of metal rather than flesh (though there are still the occasional exceptions). The hierarchy of the cavalreapers is held much more firmly now than it was prior to the Summoner's Rebellion, though it is still very accessible to trolls in the lower and middling hemotiers provided they show sufficient promise (and discipline), and still considered relatively prestigious as far as the military factions go. Mockeries of labeling them "betrayers" are sometimes heard of within camps, though the proud cavalreaper forces usually see to it that these are not muttered for long. In modern times, the association has nearly died, though the emergence of the Summoner's descendant has opened many old wounds in this regard. Current: List Former: Rufioh Nitram (deceased) Elite Soldier (Need Name) Text. Current: List Former: List Support Branches Wreckonnaissassins Wreckonnaissassins comprise the small task forces responsible for scouting enemy positions, tracking down targets, and sabotaging enemy fortifications. Unlike other divisions of the Alternian military, wreckonnaissassins specialise in stealth, subtlety, and subterfuge to defeat their opponents, a trait that often makes them outcasts in the military. This however suits them, as they are specialised in small pack tactics akin to the wild barkbeasts of Alternia. Many members of the wreckonnaissassins have a strong affinity for the ways of predatory animals, and in a few cases they are accompanied by such creatures that were either lusii or domesticated for the purpose. Others are often specialists skilled in demolitions, battlefield assessment, and on some occasions long range assassination. Despite their mild unpopularity among the other factions of the military, wreckonnaissassins are a crucial part of any intelligent commander's arsenal, and may easily turn the tide of a battle before it is even fought. Current:'''List '''Former: List Sapperliminators Sapperliminators are soldiers trained explicitly in construction and demolition. These trolls are usually technically minded, and very skilled at crafting and setting up various armaments while also knowing ways to dismantle those built by the enemy. Because of their role, many of these trolls use weapons that also double as engineering equipment. More valuable for a sapperliminator however is the ability to rapidly assess and solve problems unsuitable for standard military forces. Because of their more active presence in the field and for working under fire, sapperliminators usually have the respect of their fellow soldiers, provided they do their job effectively. But seeing as everyone is likely dead if they didn't, this is rarely an issue. Current: List Former: List Decimalators The decimalators are a small faction of specialised technician combatants trained specifically for setting up communications and field intelligence while disrupting those of the enemy. In this sense, they are specialised in digital warfare and oversee the battle for information control in the field. Due to the lack of inherent physical danger in such a role, decimalators are barely considered to be soldiers unless they have experience in one of the other branches of military as well (and even then only with reluctance). The role is nonetheless significant in combat against the more advanced rival empires, and is necessary in maintaining stategy. Decimalators can often also take advantage of their role as overseers of the military's intelligence channels to establish secret communications for soldiers or to grant them access to particular online materials. Because of the cunning required to be a successful decimalator, most of them have come to realise this potential and take advantage of it. Current:'''List '''Former: List Medic (Need Name) Text. Current: List Former: List Disciplinary Branches Ruffiannihilators Ruffiannihilators are not part of most military operations, but instead serve as a kind of enforcement legion. Due to their lack of lethal weaponry aside their bodies, they are often placed in positions where lethal action is not required. Bodyguarding, civilian control, prisoner interrogation, and military cargo management are roles generally taken by these soldiers. They also often act as a sort of disciplinary committee, and as such are the closest thing the Imperious Army has to a military police barring the provostockadiers (who are free agents and thus do not maintain routine disciplinary duties). Due to the extreme, even by troll standards, physique and mental fortitude required of them, as well as their usually high placement in the hemospectrum (usually among the sturdy blue or purple bloods), they are feared and respected by most other military corps. Those that do not offer adequate respect are quick to find that ruffiannihilators have little fear of their opponent's weapons, and will gladly break them apart before turning their wielder into a grizzly mulch on the floor. More enterprising soldiers will often convince ruffiannihilators to fight in ringed matches during military downtime for sport, though in such events the bystander casualties are almost as severe as the money exchanged through gambling. Ruffiannihilators do not typically wield weapons, preferring to make use of their extreme musculature instead. However, brass knuckles, riot shields, clubs, batons, bows, and other blunt force weapons are used in some situations. Many of these trolls will also have extensive combat training, and be well versed in one or many martial arts or combat sports. Though they may be sent into combat, this is extremely rare. Current:'''List '''Former: List Enerviscerators The enerviscerators are one of the more mysterious factions of the Alternian military, and this is usually considered to be for the better. Specialising in fear tactics, these soldiers are tasked with performing missions that cripple or demoralise the foe, making them easier targets for the main force. These tactics are highly varied, but often involve the use of nontraditional skills and weaponry to confuse and frighten enemies. Enerviscerators blend deadly precision and horrifying brutality, making them in many ways the military's answer to the laughsassins. Many psychics and mutants join these forces to take advantage of their fearsome powers in combat. The trolls that join the enerviscerators are usually either unhinged or exceptionally disciplined so that they may perform their missions without giving up their own sanity in the process. For this reason they are often avoided by other factions within the military. When not being applied to battle, these soldiers are often used as enforcers alongside the ruffiannihilators to keep soldiers in line (after all, while the threat of a severe beating is often intimidating enough, it isn't half as effective as the threat of being flayed from the inside out by a particularly trigger happy individual). Because of their highly unstable and specialised nature, enerviscerators often work along or in small groups, and are usually assigned for a specific task on request by an officer or otherwise kept on hand by higher ranking officers as personal tools of intimidation. Regardless, they are usually kept on a very tight leash by their superiors, for fear that they might get bored and turn on their fellow soldiers. Current:'''List '''Former: List Provostockadiers Provostockadiers are the Alternian Empire's military police. Like their civilian equivalents, the legislacerators, provostockadiers are charged with overseeing the rule of law and answer only to the Grand Highblood and Empress in terms of authority. Like the legislacerators, the provostockadiers are a mainly administrative branch, and concern themselves primarily with seeing that the rules are properly documented and upheld within the Empire's army. However, because of their position in the military, they are also tasked with inspecting the aftermath of military efforts and assessing the measures taken by the soldiers and officers, administering swift justice wherever necessary. High ranking provostockadiers have carte blanche authority to execute officers and even entire forces without trial if they deem it necessary. They are also very heavily trained and hardened, with a lack of compassion generally being considered a necessary trait for entry. As such, they are among the most feared soldiers within the army, and are universally respected and feared (at least to their face). Provostockadiers use the same rankings as legislacerators: neophytes, arbitors, and justicars. Notably, while provostockadiers are not well known outside of the military (and even there they are considered a mystery), they can be recognised by the single troll horn that they carry. This is the mark of a tested provostockadier (the test involves the candidate selecting a target from a list of acceptable high profile military criminals, conducting an investigation on them, and if the investigation is deemed satisfactory, conducting the capture and execution of the target; the candidate may then keep the target's horn as proof of their success). These horns are often converted into ceremonial daggers, or repurposed as hilts or handles for the provostockadier's preferred weapon. Some of them choose to take trophies from other successful executions, though these must always be of sufficiently high profile targets, lest the reputation of the role be diminished. Current: List Former: List The Imperious Admonistration The Admonistration is the administrative branch of the Alternian government, and as such is responsible for all internal and public affairs that are not directly aristocratic, religious, or miitaristic in nature. This generally applies to any position responsible for the maintenance of the Empire. As such, it is considered the lowest of the imperial factions, to be aspired to only by those incapable of joining any of the other factions. Like the army, the Admonistration may be entered by trolls of any caste, though it is most commonly selected by midbloods such as olive, jade, teal, cerulean, and occasionally blue. The Admonistration is generally broken down into the following sectors and positions, though most within the Admonistration are simply referred to as Admonistrators: *'Inquisition:' Fields dealing with justice and the upholding of the Empire's internal authority **'Legislacerators:' Civilian discipline **'Executors:' Disciplinary punishment **'Admonistricts:' Admonistration management **'Repovivisectioners:' Debt collection **'Investigarrotters:' Espionage **'Inquisiterminators:' Counter-espionage **'Keyderogators:' Technological espionage/counter-espionage *'Sustainment:' Fields dealing with the basic biological, social, and structural needs of troll society **'Auxiliatrices:' Reproductive oversight **'Hetairai:' Romance counselling **'Cholerical Agents:' Admonistration upkeep *'Records:' Fields dealing with information, knowledge, and scientific progress **'Data Allcullminers:' Information gathering **'Contemptlators:' Academic research **'Experimentalators:' Applied research Officerial Titles Magistrict Officorium Incumbent: N/A Former Title Holders: Retton Corrax (deceased) The Magistrict Officorium is the leader of the administrative branch of the Alternian government, and as such is responsible for all executive and administrative affairs not directly handled by the other major factions (the Nautical Aristocracy, the Mirthful Church, and the Army), and in many cases assists these factions with aspects of their administration. As such, the position is generally considered the lowest of the Magistrict titles, though in practice it is perhaps the one most crucial for the maintenance of the Empire. Due to the multi-political nature of the position, it is generally selected by consensus between the other leaders (either directly, or indirectly by virtue of allied Magistricts being assassinated by their opposed factions) or alternatively appointed directly by the Empress. Along with the Generals of the Imperial Army, this is the highest political position that can be attained by a troll not of Tyrian or Purple blood (though arguably most members of the aristocracy would argue it inferior to theirs). The position unofficially comes with the requirement of being able to mediate between the other high officials as well as ensure that their policies and actions are not detrimental to the Empire on a whole. The longest holder of the position was Retton Corrax, who holds the rare distinction of being one of the few to hold the position and not be assassinated, while the shortest was held by a seadweller who purportedly killed himself seconds after being appointed. Spymaster Incumbent: N/A Former Title Holders: Retton Corrax (deceased) For obvious reasons, the Spymaster is a secretly designated title given by the Empress to a troll in the high echelons of the Alternian government. They are tasked with gathering information from all factions as well as the populace, and reporting relevant data to the Empress, who then dictates the flow of information according to her whims. Though the position has no technical affiliations, it is most commonly held by a member or the Magistrict of the administrative branch, as it has the largest network of connections from which to draw information. Though the position is usually private, it has on occasion been permitted to have other members of the high offices be aware of their identity, usually for the purposes of acting as a mole. Due to the violent nature of troll politics, double agents do not often survive long, though most notably Magister Retton Corrax was capable of maintaining the position while acting as a mole for both the Empress and the Grand Highblood, all the while betraying them both in favour of various revolutionary movements. Though the movements he oversaw eventually failed, he was never caught, and the underlying structure he created would later pave the way for the Alternian Resistance Movement. Inquisition Sectors Legislacerators The punitive departments are generally regarded more highly than others in the administrative branch, and while they are technically under that umbrella, generally report to the authority of the Grand Highblood or the Empress rather than the Magister. The legislacerators are responsible for both the administrative and executive branches of the Alternian legal system, and as such their duties include documenting and publicising the rules, catching those who do not abide by those rules, and carrying out the trials of the aforementioned rule-breakers. Legislacerators are rigorously trained, and many do not survive the training. For this reason, there are very few actual legislacerators (many of the one who work in the office are general clerks from the greater administrative branch), but they are all highly capable hunters and combatants as well as shrewd and charismatic prosecutors. There are several tiers of legislacerators based on experience and success rates, neophyte being the most novice, arbitor being a middling rank, and justicar the highest. A criminal can easily identify their perceived threat level (or the degree of interest the government has in apprehending the perpetrator) based on the type of legislacerator sent after them. The title of legislacerator is reserved for trolls belonging to the High Imperial Admonistration, who are tasked with apprehending criminals across planets and have no set jurisdiction. The ranks of local police and guard are either handled by off-duty military or admonistrators, and are not given the same level of prestige. Additionally, such local forces are automatically required to follow all instructions given by a legislacerator for penalty of insubordination. Some legislacerators may remain in a certain region and oversee their affairs, effectively acting as a police chief, but this is not universal. Current: None known Former: Latula Pyrope (deceased), Terezi Pyrope (discharged) Executors Like legislacerators, the position of executor is considered at least moderately respectable. This position is tasked with carrying out imperial justice and acting as a warden for its legal institutions. They oversee the imprisonment, interrogation, and execution of high profile enemies of the Alternian Empire. Unlike legislacerators, executors do not hunt their targets, who are usually brought forth after capture by a legislacerator or military force (though this can include the armies of the Mirthful Church, they usually conduct their own executions unless directly ordered by the Empress). Because they do not actively fight, the position is often considered to be an acceptable role for members of the military that show zeal and a lack for mercy but have in some way been rendered physically incapable of engaging in field combat. Due to their role, they are often required to have imposing or at the very least unsettling appearances as a form of intimidation tactic. Most Executors were previously ruffiannihilators, due to the heavy overlap in their general roles. Current: None known Former: Horuss Zahhak (deceased) Admonistricts A special subcategory of admonistrators responsible for the oversight of work performed by other admonistrators. They perform many of the same duties as legislacerators, though their authority resides primarily over cases of non-violent crime and malpractice. For this reason, it is considered the more shameful alternative for those unwilling to go through the rigorous training undergone by legislacerators. Current: List Former: List Repovivisectioners The role of the repovivisectioners is twofold. Their first and primary role is to locate trolls that are fleeing from Imperial mandates, but do not warrant the action of a legislacerator. This includes escaped slaves, defaulters on payments (particularly for artificial limbs and the like), and petty thieves. In this capacity they are tasked with repossessing whatever has been "taken away" from the Empire and returnign it to its rightful owner. Their secondary task, and by far the more sinister of the two, is to provide "research materials" for the empire's research divisions. This is accomplished through a simple system: trolls that call upon the services of a repovivisectioner may nullify the cost by donating whatever the repovivisectioner might require from their target. Depending on the circumstances this may range from the possessions the troll stole to body parts or the entire troll. The exact reason for these procurements is unknown, but it is generally assumed that the "Imperial research" that requires these resources is very sinister in nature. For this reason, most slave owners level the threat of sending a repovivisectioner after their runaway "property" and making a donation to them, either in the form of a few nonessential body parts of the slave altogether if they prove too troublesome. This threat alone is usually enough to keep dissenters in line. Current: '''None known '''Former: None known Investigarrotters The investigarrotters are the spies and assassins of the Admonistration, and are tasked with infiltrating enemy strongholds to destroy them from the inside, either through a well placed murder or deft and gradual internal sabotage. These agents are masters of deceit, and may easily render themselves indistinguishable from other members of the infiltrated party, often through the use of sophisticated technology. These agents usually answer directly to the Imperial Spymaster, who speaks on the authority of the Empress (who rarely exercises this authority herself). Though they are considered inferior to members of the military, some media has made the position out to be a glamorous one. However, this is rarely the case, and most of these agents spend many sweeps doing very little aside from remaining undercover and providing reports on their observations. Any investigarrotter that has achieved reknown outside of his field has likely done so for exactly the wrong reasons. In some cases, such agents will have overlapping roles as legislacerators tasked with infiltrating criminal organisations in order to apprehend a suspect or bust an entire crime ring. In such cases, the agent is considered primarily as a legislacerator, though they may shift positions without too much difficulty if they so choose (though most opt to remain legislacerators for the higher prestige and degree of action, though still limited). Current:'''List '''Former: List Inquisiterminators Contrary to the investigarrotters, the inquisiterminators are the anti-espionnage branch of the Admonistration. As such, their primary role is the prevention and removal of dissenting thought within the Admonistration. In this sense, they are treated as legislacerators specialising in corruption and anti-rebellion, and perform many of the same duties, as well as other duties normally reserved for executors (most notably questioning, torture, and executions). Unlike the legislacerators and executors however, the Inquisiterminators are almost entirely covert, and are discussed only in hushed whispers as fabled monsters in the shadows that gobble up those with even the slightest hint of enmity towards the Empire. The organisation was created secretly after the Summoner's Rebellion to root out enemies of the empire that might have survived the purge and would now be seeking shelter in the adult troll exodus. However, unbeknownst to the Empress, the organisation was used by Retton Corrax and the Sufferer's Legacy as a means of finding new recruits and concealing them from the Empire. In its more modern iterations, the organisation is almost entirely self-run by rebels, and with the exception of removing some purely destructive forces, has acted primarily as a recruitment wing for the upcomming revolution. Current:'''List '''Former: Jehhan Egbert Keyderogators Hack systems, monitor surveillance, and collect intel; can work for legislacerators or spymaster Current:'''List '''Former: List Sustainment Sectors Auxiliatrices Auxiliatrix is a role exclusive to the jadeblood caste responsible for the Alternian Empire's breeding duties: caring for the mother grubs and maintaining the brooding caverns. Upon reaching maturity, unlike other castes jadebloods are confined to the brooding caverns located on their birth planet (the grand majority of troll breeding occurs on Alternia, though some smaller breeding planets do exist in the outer edges of the Empire), where they remain for the duration of their natural lives. Auxiliatrices perform all basic maintenance tasks in the caverns, and are expected to unquestioningly obey the mother grubs. Tasks assigned to auxiliatrices include guarding the brooding caverns from intruders, tending to the mother grubs, seeing over the troll genetic slurries, caring for the troll eggs, disposing undesirably mutated trolls, and overseeing the lusus joining process. Jadebloods almost exclusively form their relationships within the caverns, though it is in some cases permissible for a jadeblood to bond with trolls from the outside either prior to their initiation into the role or to have strict meeting times with potential suitors at the outer perimeter of the cavern to consummate (these are the only conditions under which a non-jadeblooded troll may approach the brooding caverns, and then only under heavy supervision). Following the Limeblood Genocide, this role became the only one available to jadebloods, and their caste was universally implanted with the auxiliatrix parasite in order to compel them to comply. This parasite was designed to prevent jadebloods from giving in to desires that would not be congruous with the auxiliatrix lifestyle (and prevent them from being able to survive outside of them). This has been largely successful, though there have been rare exceptions. Because of their isolation and bindings, auxiliatrices remain largely neutral in political affairs. Current: None known Former: Porrim Maryam (abandoned) Hetairai Hetairai is the name given to a specific type of guild-managed consort or courtesan that was once prevalent on Alternia. Unlike common forms of prostitution, these trolls performed tasks beyond the purely sexual, including comfort, guidance, and emotional support. The role was almost exclusively held by jadebloods, and was considered an alternative to those who did not wish to serve in the brooding caverns. Prior to the Limeblood Genocide and the application of the auxiliatrix parasite to all jade-blooded trolls, the roll of hetairai was considered a common and respectable role for the caste. The hetairai held a great deal of clout for a midblood position due to the fact that their services were often sought out by highbloods and even some seadwellers. Hetairai were free to choose their clients and held most of the negotiating power through their guild, which had the backing of the limebloods and the Ancient Empress. Following Meenah Peixes' ascension to the throne and the fall of the limebloods, who the guild supported, it was abolished and all hetairai were reassigned as auxiliatrices. To combat resistance, the auxiliatric parasite was created and implanted among all jadebloods to ensure that none would seek to deviate from their assigned role. With the abolition of the Hetairai Guild, the profession largely died, and its practices have been largely forgotten with time. Aside from the Empress, the only living troll with any significant knowledge about the role is Porrim Maryam, who learned of it through some of the elder auxiliatrices in the brooding caverns. Her attempts to revive the profession during the Signless' Revolt and Summoner's Rebellion failed with the respective movements, though she adapted many of their rituals and practices into her drinker coven. A great deal of the deviations produced by the drinker parasite mutation come from inverting the suppression of certain traits commonly associated with the hetairai, such as romantic inclinations and a desire for self-liberation. References: Courtesans, Hetaira, Companion's Guild (Firefly Wiki), Sha'ira the Consort (Mass Effect Wiki) Current: None known Former: None known Cholerical Agents The lowest level workers that maintain the function and operation of the various facets of the Admonistration and to a larger extent the Empire. Clerks. Many delineations of field and ranking, though all these distinctions are usually deemed insignificant in terms of outside recognition. Only barely mentionable as a rank due to their expertise within their very specific domain. Current: List Former: List Records Sectors Data Allcullminers The allcullminers are members of the Admonistration tasked with collecting and recording data for the Empire. This is usually in the form of collecting historical artifacts, accounts of events, and documents relevant to the Empire's records. They are also responsible for purging records of trolls and events that are deemed hostile to the Empire, such as records of significant rebels. Due to their lowly position, Allcullminers are usually looked down upon. However, because they have hold over all data within the Empire, including files on individuals, harrassing them too heartily can result in some "corrections" to legal and military standings. Nonetheless, these agents of the Empire are generally meek bureaucrats, and so they mostly have other agencies, such as the Adventurer's Legion and Relic Hunters, do the footwork for them (or deal with independent agents directly), at which point they address the clerical matters themselves. Current: List Former: List Contemptlators Research and study. Current: List Former: List Experimentalators Science branch that studies and tests new applicable technologies. Current: List Former: List Post Revolutionary Political Structure Text Officerial Titles Crown Empress Incumbent: Feferi Peixes Former Title Holders: N/A Role People's Advocate Common Name: Text Incumbent: Karkat Vantas Former Title Holders: N/A Role Minister Of Exterior Common Name: Text Incumbent: Text Former Title Holders: N/A Diplomacy, outreach Minister Of Interior Common Name: Text Incumbent: Nepeta Leijon Former Title Holders: N/A Infrastructure, public works, education Minister Of Resources Common Name: Text Incumbent: Text Former Title Holders: N/A Resources, environment Minister Of Labour Common Name: Text Incumbent: Sollux Captor Former Title Holders: N/A Economy, business Minister Of Science Common Name: Text Incumbent: Astrea Maryam Former Title Holders: N/A Research, development Minister Of Culture Common Name: Text Incumbent: Equius Zahhak Former Title Holders: N/A Entertainment, history Minister Of Knowledge Common Name: Spymaster Incumbent: Treise Corrax Former Title Holders: N/A Information Minister Of Justice Common Name: High Justicar Incumbent: Terezi Pyrope Former Title Holders: N/A Law Admiral Of The Navy Common Name: Text Incumbent: Eridan Ampora Former Title Holders: N/A Role General Of The Armies Common Name: Text Incumbent: Tavros Nitram Former Title Holders: N/A Role Inspirations *Several of the Imperial structure and roles can be loosely associated with the imperial structure of the Warhamer 40,000 Imperium of Man Category:Concepts